Army of Me
" |image = Army of Me.png |caption = |band = Dr. Doofenshmirtz |band2 = Dr. Doofenshmirtz |album = Phineas and Ferb: Last Day of Summer (Original Soundtrack) |released = |performed = |genre = Jazz |label = |runtime = 1:20 |before = "Inator Method" |after = "Lots of Me" |video = }} " " is a song from "Night of the Living Pharmacists" performed by Heinz Doofenshmirtz with help from an Andrews Sisters-esque trio. Lyrics Episode version The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy with the lab coat on? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I wonder who. The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy with the vacant expression? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I'll never tell. The Fake Andrews Sisters: It's not a conclusion that it's so forgone. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Okay, it's me, And me, And me, And also me! Over there, that's me, too. The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy with the jutting jaw? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, baby! The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy with the receding forehead? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Hey! The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy living outside of the law? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, that's me, And me, And me, And also me! Get out of my way, 'Cause anyone can see, I'm about to settle down for some serious me-time! The Fake Andrews Sisters: If you painted his picture, It would have to be a mural. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: 'Cause I'm tellin' you now, I've never been so plural! Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the Fake Andrews Sisters: Look outside, you're bound to see Dr. Doofenshmirtz: An army of me! The Fake Andrews Sisters: An army of him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: An army of me! I'm ubiquitous, really, I'm everywhere! An army of me! The Fake Andrews Sisters: An army of him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: A whole army of me! Doof zombie: Ah-dah, doo'n dah'n dah wow! Album version The Fake Andrews Sisters: Di-di-di-di-day. Who's that guy with the lab coat on? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I wonder who. The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy with the vacant expression? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I'll never tell. The Fake Andrews Sisters: It's not a conclusion that it's so forgone. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Okay, it's me, And me, And me, And also me! Over there, that's me, too. The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy with the jutting jaw? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, baby! The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy with the receding forehead? Dr, Doofenshmirtz: Hey! The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy living outside of the law? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, that's me, And me, And me, And also me! Get out of my way, 'Cause anyone can see, I'm about to settle down for some serious me-time! The Fake Andrews Sisters: If you painted his picture, It would have to be a mural. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: 'Cause I'm tellin' you now, I've never been so plural! Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the Fake Andrews Sisters: Look outside, you're bound to see Dr. Doofenshmirtz: An army of me! The Fake Andrews Sisters: An army of him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: An army of me! I'm ubiquitous, really, I'm everywhere! An army of me! The Fake Andrews Sisters: An army of him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: A whole army of me! The Fake Andrews Sisters: Doo, doo, doo doo de day day So he's got a big surprise For his brother, the Mayor. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: He never really figured I was much of a player. The Fake Andrews Sisters: Roger's gonna run home And hide under the covers... Dr. Doofenshmirtz: When he finds himself surrounded By a thousand big brothers! I'm a... Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Fake Andrews Sisters: One-man family tree! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: An army of me! The Fake Andrews Sisters: An army of him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: It's an army of me! The Fake Andrews Sisters: Di day a did'n di dip. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: An army of me-ee-he! The Fake Andrews Sisters: An army of him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: An army of me! A whole army of me! The Fake Andrews Sisters: An army of him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: An army of me! The Fake Andrews Sisters: Di day-a did'n di dip. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: it's an army of me! The Fake Andrews Sisters: An army of him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: A whole army of me! The Fake Andrews Sisters: Dee did'n day-uh! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: That's right! Gallery Background information *The song was first mentioned when its name was briefly seen in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne". *Fragments from this song will be later used in the same episode during the song "Lots of Me". *The Andrew Sisters are not credited in the album version. Errors *The verse on the album is inaccurate, because by the time Doof sings this in the episode, not only is Roger already a Doof zombie, but he was also the first one to transform. Then again, Doof might've forgotten that detail. Songwriters *Robert F. Hughes *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #18834427 Continuity *The singers from "He's Eviler" reappear. References Category:Songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:A Category:Songs sung by The Andrews Sisters